the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Superhero School
|bgcolor1=800080 |bgcolor2=FFD700 |location=Massachusetts, United States of America |alias= |motto=''Numquam tu non queas , id quod'' (Never start what you can’t finish) |residents=*Superhero School Students *Superhero School Staff |affiliation = * U.S. Government * International Syndicate of Mutants }} Superhero School is the American mutant school, located in Massachusetts. It takes students from all over North America. The building, which is huge, is located in the mountains near a loch. Like most mutant schools, Superhero School used to be protected from Fobbles in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm. Established around the 9th century, Superhero School is considered to be one of the finest mutated institutions in the solar system, though other notable schools included Commonwealth School of Mutantry. Children with superpowers are enrolled at birth, and acceptance is confirmed by phone at age seven. However, if the child in question is born of two Fobbles, a teacher from the school would come and inform the child’s parents. The school’s motto is Numquam tu non queas , id quod, which, translated from Latin, means “Never start what you can’t finish”. History Early history Superhero School was founded around 870 AD by two mutants: Caesar Revanen and Valarie Lethletera. They both represented an aspect of personality that they wanted to bring out in new students. However, shortly after founding the school, Lethletera had a falling out with Revanen about mutant purity, and wanted to admit only pure-blood students. She felt that only pure-blooded students deserved to learn mutantry, but Revanen disagreed. Lethletera left the school, but not before secretly recruiting students to become the first Knights of Metta under Lady Xamera. The school under Supermaul In the 19th century, Supermaul was the principal of the school. He recruited many students to the school, such as Superquack, Phylange, and Super Whisk Man. In the 1880s, a female duck humanoid came to help give lectures, despite being a Fobble. Soon after, Supermaul himself accompanied a boy named Superquack to obtain his school supplies. Superquack befriended a young Super Whisk Man on his first day at Superhero School. Superquack’s first year was rough for him, but everything eventually worked out in the end. He also developed a crush on the female duck humanoid peer tutor. Superquack became very well-connected during his education, making many notable friends who later recalled that he did incredible things. During his school years, Superquack won the Trophy of Triumph for Exceptional Power, became the American Youth Representative to the government, and received the gold medal for Ground-Breaking Contribution to the International Scientific Conference, and became an expert Shielder. Superquack was made a prefect at age fifteen. He was widely considered the most brilliant student to have attended the school. After graduation, Superquack returned to Superhero School as Head of Acrobatics. He was offered the position of President of the United States of America several times, but he turned each chance down since he had realized that was not the destiny that awaited him. The school under Superquack Superquack was appointed principal of Superhero School in 1947, succeeding Supermaul. Shortly afterward, Jamboga Pine approached Superquack with the same request he had proposed to Supermaul before him: to be allowed to return to Superhero School as a teacher of Fencing. Superquack, who knew of Jamboga’s illicit activities since he left Superhero School, denied his application. As principal, Superquack would help students with their homework in Classroom E-13 every Friday. The School under Hayden Eventually, Superquack would quit this job, as he felt he belonged with the other Supers in defending the world, and not instructing students. He also enlisted Hayden, father of Morgan, as the new principal. NoHead occupation The Emperor in command Through the 1994-1995 school year, the Empress Zira Miranda Grover ordered members of the Government Defense Army to guard Superhero School for protection from Dark forces. In 1995, Superhero School was attacked by a mob of NoHeads. As a result, Headmaster Hayden was slaughtered by Mrs. Twisted NoHead. Following this horrible tragedy, Professor Miranda Butterfield was appointed acting principal, although the security of the school hung by a thread. There was no certainty that Superhero School would remain open. The faculty agreed to follow “established procedures” and let the school governors ultimately decide. Regardless of the school governors’ decision, with the takeover of the entire world by Mr. Stupid NoHead, attendance at Superhero School was mandatory for all eligible children. New, militaristic requirements were established, such as proof of blood status. This was so Mr. Stupid NoHead can keep an eye on the entire world from a young age, and to weed out Fobble-borns, which included seven-year old children who have no knowledge before the forced invitation, with the possibility of never entering Superhero School nor returning to their homes ever again. History, involving mainly of how Fobbles are vile animals, became a required subject, while Defense Against Darkness had simply become Darkness, teaching students illegal powers outright. Mrs. Twisted NoHead was appointed Principal, and Mr. and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead, teachers of Computer Technology and Darkness, respectively, have also been assigned as Twisted’s deputies. It was a time of great terror in which no one could be certain who was friend or foe. Liberation In April 2007, the Battle of Superhero School took place. This battle ended with the death of many on both sides. Thanks to Sheriff Bladepoint and his ally Roxanne, Mr. Stupid NoHead was finally blasted into comatose, and peace was restored, and Miranda Butterfield became the Headmistress of the school. Bladepoint was celebrated as a true hero. Superhero School sustained extensive damage during the battle. Multiple areas of the main building and adjacent areas were set on fire or blown up, and the Apparition pitch was largely destroyed by fire. Post 2005 After the battle, Superhero School was repaired. Some students returned to the school in 2007 to complete their education. By 2030, normal school life had resumed with Butterfield still as principal and Ruby Wright still as Guardian of the Gates. Many descendants of previous students were now coming to Superhero School as new pupils, and Dynamo became the teacher for Herbalism after retiring as a police officer. Several members of the S.M.S.B. (minus Telekinibabe and Hardy) came here in 2031 to pull Baby Strength out of school so he could join the imminent Third NoHead War. In his later life, Master Intelligence would visit Superhero School sometimes to give lectures. On 7 March 2105, the Perpetual Seer reported that security had to be increased at Superhero School in response to the growing threat of the Dark Flame. Measures included the Principal holding an emergency meeting with worried parents and students being sent home early. School spirit Superhero School’s motto is Numquam tu non queas , id quod. The translation, from Latin, is “Never start what you can’t finish”. School song There is an official school song. It does not have any specific tune, and is spoken like a poem. The lyrics are shown below: :"Standing tall, standing proud :‘Tis Superhero School :We care for one another :And we follow the Golden Rule. :Together we will reach our goals :And obstacles we duel :We’ll learn to meet life’s challenges :At Superhero School." '' Classifications Superhero School students are divided into six classes: Administration The highest position of staff at Superhero School is the principal. There is also a Deputy Principal, who will take over responsibilities of the principal should the circumstances demand it. Heads of Superhero School File:1st Principal.jpg|First Principal of Superhero School File:No image.jpg|Unidentified Superhero School principal| File:PhillaSparre2.jpg|Philla Sparre File:Vulpo.JPG|Vulpo File:Everard 1.jpg|Everard File:No image.jpg|Romulus Brown File:Limebert.jpg|Limebert File:PhineasFireball.jpg|Phineas Fireball File:Walt Aragon.JPG|Walt Aragon File:Supermaul.jpg|Supermaul File:600full-Superquack-the-sequel-photo.jpg|Superquack File:Twisted2007.jpg|Mrs. Twisted NoHead File:Butterfield.jpg|Miranda Butterfield Deputy Heads File:Butterfield.jpg|Miranda Butterfield File:Ms Eradicating-BTS2.jpg|Mrs. Eradicating NoHead File:NoHead-Eradicating NoHead-02.jpg|Mr. Eradicating NoHead Support staff No image.jpg|Unidentified caretaker No image.jpg|Travis Leis Copia de 4.jpg|Wilhelm Grubble HPDH2-2520.jpg|Nurse Wainscott Full-ruby-wright-25274414.jpg|Ruby Wright No image.jpg|Ogg Hetch png.PNG|Ramona Hetch No image.jpg|Lucina Yocus RyderProfile.png|April Ryder *Unidentified Superhero School employees Classes Superhero School has in its faculty an abundance of wise and talented teachers. Each specializes in a specific subject. Other staff positions include that of school nurse, caretaker, librarian, and Guardian of the Gates. There are a variety of classes taught at Superhero School. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, available from fifth year forward. Some classes may be dropped in tenth year. Numerous lessons are described, instructing the students in various branches of mutantry. Defense Against Darkness, Fencing, Astronomy, History, and Herbalism are compulsory subjects for the first five years. At the end of their sixth year, students are required to add at least two optional subjects to their syllabus for the start of the fifth year. The five choices are Arithmancy, Runology, Foresight, Animal Care, and Computer Technology. School grading system Grading on routine homework seems to be along the same lines as that for Muggle students. Superhero School students also have difficult exams as they progress higher in the system. C.A.T.s (Certified Aspiration Tests) are a set of standardized tests for sixth year students which determine what courses a student may continue to study in their final years at Superhero School. M.E.M.E.s (Memorably Exhausting Mutant Exams) are optional levels of education for exceptional students, much like A levels for Fobble students. To progress to M.E.M.E.-level, students must receive certain high marks on C.A.T. exams. M.E.M.E. tests occur at the end of the seventh year and cannot be retaken. Certified Aspiration Test Grading System *5 - Pass - always continue to C.A.T. *4 - Pass - usually continues to M.E.M.E. *3 - Pass - rarely continues to M.E.M.E. *2 - Poor - may repeat subject *1 - Poor - may not receive C.A.T. credit *0 - Fail, with distinction. More than one zero may mean refusal into other C.A.T.s School years Beginning years A first year is a student at Superhero School who is new to the school and in their first year of education. First years are typically seven to eight years of age. First years arrive at the school with the Guardian of the Gates in planes separate from the older students. They are not allowed to fly unless they are attending Flying class. First year classes consist of Fencing, Herbalism, Defense Against Darkness, English, History, and Arithmetic. A second year is a student at Superhero School who is in their second year of education. Second years are typically twelve to thirteen years of age, unless a student had to repeat the second form. Second year classes consist of Defense Against the Darkness, English, Arithmetic, and Powers. A third year is a student at Superhero School who is in their third year of education. Third years are typically thirteen to fourteen years of age. While many classes are the same, new classes involve History and Music. A fourth year is a student at Superhero School who is in their fourth year of education. Fourth years are typically eleven to twelve years of age. The fourth year is an important one for students, as it is the first year that they are permitted to sit elective courses. Fourth year classes consist of Fencing, Herbalism, Defense Against Darkness, Fencing, History, Arithmetic, and English. At the end of the year, fourth-year students choose two or more classes they wish to study as electives the following year. A fifth year is a student at Superhero School who is in their fifth year of education. Fifth years are typically twelve to thirteen years of age. The fifth year is an important one for students, as it is the first year that they are permitted to sit elective courses. Fifth year classes consist of Fencing, Herbalism, Defense Against Darkness, Fencing, History, Astronomy, and the two or more electives the student chose the previous year. A sixth year is a student at Superhero School who is in their sixth year of education. Sixth years are typically thirteen to fourteen years of age. The sixth form is almost identical in its structure to the fifth. Teen years A seventh year is a student at Superhero School who is in their seventh year of education. Seventh years are typically thirteen to fourteen years of age. The year is constantly mentioned to be little more than the second half of the sixth year. An eighth year is a student at Superhero School who is in their eighth year of education. Eighth years are typically fourteen to fiteen years of age. The eighth year is the year in which students receive career counselling. It is during this meeting that they will be advised as to what M.E.M.E.-level classes they should take in tenth year in order to qualify for their desired career. A ninth year is a student at Superhero School who is in their ninth year of education. Ninth years are typically fifteen to sixteen years of age. The ninth year is enormously important for students, due to the fact that it is the year in which they must sit their C.A.T. exams, which will determine what M.E.M.E. courses they will be permitted to take later on in their education. C.A.T.s determine what jobs they can apply for in their future careers. The ninth year is also a year in which career advice continues. Ninth year classes consist of English, Herbalism, Defense Against Darkness, Arithmetic, History, Science, Powers, and two or more electives. An tenth year is a student at Superhero School who is in their tenth year of formal education. Tenth years are typically sixteen to seventeen years old, although some may be older if they have to repeat a year. Tenth year students are initially excited to have more free time, but this extra time is intended to help them study and do homework, as many, if not all, teachers assign more homework and give more difficult lessons in their M.E.M.E.-level classes. Tenth years may also elect to take part in Teleportation lessons for a fee of ninety dollars. The tenth year is the first year in which students sit M.E.M.E.-level classes. Based on their C.A.T. scores, and depending on the minimum requirements of the teacher teaching the subject at that time, students are allowed to sit any number of classes as long as they meet said requirements. If the student doesn’t meet those requirements, they cannot attend the M.E.M.E.-level classes, having to repeat the C.A.T.-level classes and the ninth-year exams. While students do have the opportunity to choose whether they wish to continue in particular subjects, those who begin studying M.E.M.E.-level subjects in their tenth year are expected to carry on with the subject into the eleventh year, and sit the M.E.M.E. exam in that subject. An eleventh year is a student at Superhero School who is in their eleventh and final year of formal education. Eleventh years are typically seventeen to eighteen years of age, although some may be older if they have had to repeat a year. The eleventh year contains the most important exams given at Superhero School — the C.A.T.s. Students conclude their M.E.M.E.-level studies in the eleventh year, at the end of which they sit the M.E.M.E. exam pertaining to each of their subjects. A student in the eleventh year would have the same schedule he or she had in the tenth year, and would sit only those classes in which they received C.A.T.s meeting the minimum requirement of the professor for that subject. However, not all students take C.A.T.s, as some occupations require only C.A.T.s. Every year, a male and female eleventh year are appointed Head Boy and Head Girl. In most cases the Principal selects the Head students from the eleventh year prefects. However, students that have never been prefects, for example Sean, can still be selected. Uniform The students at Superhero School are required to wear a uniform. The uniform is long-sleeved and colored blue and cranberry. It consists of a grey jumper vest, black slacks for males and a black, knee length skirt for females paired with black or grey socks. Both genders wear black comfortable shoes. During the winter months, a green jumper replaces the jumper vest for comfort and a scarf is worn for warmth. An orange hat is provided, but is only worn for special occasions such as the opening ritual, special dinners, graduation ceremonies etc. Students must wear their uniforms during all lessons, and while eating meals or studying in the cafeteria. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes after lessons in their dormitory and during the holidays. Most students are seen still wearing their uniforms in their dormitory, most probably because they would need to change into their pyjamas to sleep before they go to bed, so they may feel that it is troublesome to change into their own clothes, then change again into their pyjamas. The long-sleeve uniform of Superhero School are a white collar. Students wear their own socks and shoes. Daily routines at Superhero School The day begins at 7:30 a.m. with breakfast in the cafeteria. During breakfast, the mail arrives from the ceiling. A bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. The bell chimes again in one hour to signal the start of the next class. There are four class periods before lunch (though CAT students may have breaks during some of these). After lunch, there is another break and two more classes. If there is a heavy snowstorm in between periods, certain lessons that take place outside (such as Herbalism) may be cancelled, since it would be difficult for students to traverse from the observatory to the outside. Dinner is served in the cafeteria toward evening, after which the students are expected to be in their dorms for studying and socializing. There is an Astronomy class at night on Thursday every week (usually midnight). The students must be in bed or in the dorms by a certain time, after which is called after hours. The times are different for different years (for example, ninth years are allowed to be in the halls until 9:00 p.m., whereas first years go to bed at 8). Etymology The name of the school indicates its purpose: a mutant educational system, for that’s what it is. Behind the scenes When asked if ''Harry Potter and Sky High were films that inspired and influenced the creation of Superhero School, D. Isaac Thomas has admitted that Sky High School and Westridge Elementary School were his only real inspirations for Superhero School. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references See also *Secret passages at Superhero School *School principal *Discipline at Superhero School *Commonwealth School of Mutantry Category:Superhero School Category:Massachusetts locations